


Jealousy

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, jealous!jericho is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be a celebration.  Chris and AJ had earn a shot at the tag team titles.Chris looked down through heavy-lidded eyes. He should be focusing on AJ, but instead here he was thinking the crowd was liking AJ more.





	

The echo of the crowd still rang through Chris’ ears. Their chants practically melded with the moans bouncing through the room. 

_Y2AJ,_ they cried out as Chris moved his sly hand under AJ’s shirt. His tongue plunged deep into AJ’s yielding mouth.

 _Y2AJ,_ the crowd roared while a moan vibrated against Chris’s lips. His thumb and index finger rolling AJ’s nipple. 

_AJ Styles,_ the chant called out as AJ’s feet curled against Chris’s calf and he parted from the kiss, gasping for air. 

_AJ Styles!_ And Chris’s stomach pitted.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration. Chris and AJ had earn a shot at the tag team titles.  
Chris looked down through heavy-lidded eyes. He should be focusing on AJ, but instead here he was thinking the crowd was liking AJ more. Chris pushed the thought to the back of his head and tweaked AJ’s nipple again. He watched the man squirm against the bed, gasping loudly as his face twisted with ecstasy. 

Chris leaned forward and brushed his lips against AJ’s neck. The crowd’s chant for AJ, however, lingered in his ears. How dare they chant for AJ and not for him? Chris had been the company for years, but AJ? He was the new guy. And sure, he was good, but where does AJ get off deserving this kind of crowd?

Chris didn’t watch his teeth and an “Ow!” snapped him back to reality. Chris moved his head away and stroked AJ’s cheek.

“Sorry.”

“You okay?” AJ asked, nuzzling the hand against his cheek.

Chris licked his lips. “Yeah,” he lied, “Just in the mood to be a little rough tonight.” He accented his last point by gripping AJ’s silky hair, pulling it tightly. AJ chewed his own lip.

Chris licked a stripe down AJ’s neck, and he shuddered against Chris’s body. His fingers raked against Chris’ bare back. 

“Bring it on,” AJ rasped, raising his hips and grinding against Chris. “You know I like it rough.”

Chris grinned. The crowd favorite was practically begging to get fucked. God, imagine what they would think if they saw him now. Chris traced his thumb across AJ’s soft, wet lips. A grin grew across Chris’ face.

“Strip for me,” Chris said, rolling off AJ. He positioned himself upright, relaxing his back against the hotel pillows. Chris kept eye contact, licking his lips as bright red spread across AJ’s cheeks.

“Slowly,” Chris said, rubbing his dick through the soft leather.

AJ licked his lips and sat up. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt before lacing around it. Slowly, he pulled it over his toned stomach. Chris stroked himself watching AJ’s tone torso reveal itself inch by inch as AJ peeled his shirt off.

AJ threw the shirt aside and started unlacing his ring gear. Chris shook his head.

“Stand up and turn around,” he ordered, his lust-filled eyes narrowing. Chris imagined what if the audience could see this. The way AJ turned around, teasing his fingers along the band of his pants, was such a beautiful sight. But nothing could compare to him them down slowly revealing his perfectly round, muscular bottom.

Chris mind raced thinking what it’d be like having that wonderful ass displayed fully on the Jumbotron. For everyone to see how easy AJ was. To watch their favorite reveal his naked, toned thighs. How they might recoil and give a second thought to the cheers they give him.

 _Or, they could wish they were me right now,_ Chris thought as AJ bent down. That round butt protruding outwards. Its beautifully round cheeks accented apart by the black dancer’s belt running down the cleft. Chris groaned thinking about how jealous the crowd would be that Chris got all this in person. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard dick. He stroked it thinking about just pushing that thin piece of fabric aside and thrusting his cock deep inside.  
The thought of that being displayed upon the jumbotron caused Chris to moan.

AJ twisted his torso. His baby blue eyes twinkled behind chestnut bangs and a smirked formed.

“Like what you see?”

Chris smiled back, watching AJ drop his wrestling tights. It always didn’t take long for AJ to really get into the mood. And when he did, he always sold it well. AJ then licked his plump lips and teased his thumb among the black waist band. Chris held up his hand. 

“No, leave that on,” he said. AJ stopped and chewed his bottom lip. Chris thought of something better those lips could be doing right now.

“I have a gift for you. For doing such a good job,” Chris said. He lifted his hand and motioned AJ to come closer.

AJ crawled towards Chris. Chris grabbed a fist full of AJ’s hair and pulled AJ towards him. He captured AJ’s lips, biting down on the lower lip and gently tugging. 

“Why don’t you give _it_ some loving?”

Chris then pushed AJ’s head down. AJ got the message and slowly moved down Chris’ exposed torso. Chris watched as AJ positioned himself. Hot breath brushed against the head of his dripping cock. 

How he wished he had a camera to record that rich brown hair tracing the shaft. AJ’s plush, pink lips dragging across the tip was a beautiful sight. Again, Chris thought of what it would be like to expose AJ like this. His warm, wet mouth engulfing Chris’ cock. 

Everyone would probably just as turned on as I am right now, he thought, shuddering as AJ took more in his inviting mouth. 

“That’s it, take that dick in,” Chris moaned, curling his fingers in AJ’s soft locks. He thrust up into AJ’s mouth. AJ met him, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He pulled up, his lips keeping the teeth away and cupping his tongue. He licked the head before plunging more inside his mouth.

“You love the taste of my dick, don’t you?” Chris said while AJ licked a long stripe up the shaft. AJ looked up, long hair falling against his face and moaned. Chris thrust up, enjoying the tightness of AJ’s throat at his tip. Chris’ eyes rolled. If AJ kept this up, there wouldn’t be much left.

Chris gripped AJ’s hair again and pulled AJ off. AJ’s gasping hot breath against his twitching cock didn’t help matters. AJ’s worried blue eyes looked into Jericho’s.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, “ Chris said, wiping the a bit of spit off AJ’s mouth, “I just want to finish inside your tight ass.” Chris leaned forward, reaching out and spanked AJ’s round bottom. He felt it jiggle nicely inside his palms before he squeezed it. AJ’s toes curled against Chris’s legs and a moan escaped his lips.

“God yes,” AJ gasp while Chris pulled AJ up and against him. His hands roamed down AJ’s bare chest again. He cupped AJ’s clothed bulge and rubbed.

“Yes what?” Chris whispered against AJ’s ear before licking the shell. He gently tighten his grip around AJ’s twitching hard dick and stroked.

“Yes to you finishing up inside me,” AJ gasped, thrusting up against Chris’s hand. Chris chuckled. The thought of AJ being such a slut exposed was at the forefront of his mind. How would he finish this? There was the thought of just good old fashion missionary. Watching AJ’s face contort with pleasure was always a good pastime. But then there was pushing him on all fours, driving his cock deep inside that bubbly ass of his.

Or, Chris thought licking his lip, he can watch that ass bounce up and down his lap. He leaned close, nippling AJ’s ear.

“I want you to show me how much you want it. I want you ride my dick so hard your head spins. I want to watch your slutty ass takin’ it all in, you hear me?”

AJ gasped. His fingers nails buried themselves into Chris’s back as Chris pulled away. Chris licked his lips and gripped AJ’s hips. He thrust up against AJ’s thighs before smacking AJ’s ass. 

“Get the lube. And slip the dancer’s belt off.”

AJ got up and thrust his hips outward. Chris grinned as he watch AJ push the black dancer’s belt off, revealing hard cock underneath. Chris chuckled as AJ flung the belt at his head. AJ then wandered over by the dresser. He bent over, his plump ass wiggling while searching through Chris’ bag.

“You teasing bitch,” Chris called out, stroking his cock to the sight. His licked his lips, wanting nothing more than take AJ like that right now. But he had patience. Soon he would be treated to a nice show. AJ finally grabbed the lube and sauntered over. 

“Lube up my dick,” Chris ordered. Without breaking eye contact, AJ flipped the cap off and squirted a generous amount in his hand. He then wrapped that wet hand around Chris. A rough, slippery palm stroked up and down while a thumb swiped the leaking head. Chris closed his eyes and thrust up. God he forgot how AJ gave a good hand job. He reached down and stopped AJ’s wrist. His lust filled eyes opened and a grin spread across his face.

“Ready when you are.”

Chris licked his lips as AJ positioned himself above Chris’ dick. Chris’ moans mixed with AJ’s as AJ lowered himself slowly. Chris watch as AJ’s ass engulfed his cock, the tight muscle twitching so beautifully around it. AJ finally settled all the way down. AJ’s head tossed back and his eyes closed. Beautiful mewls escaped his chapped lips. Chris thrust up inside and that mouth opened wide to give a full blown moan.

“God your ass feels so good. Do I feel good inside you?” Chris said, thrusting up again.

“Yes… god, I love your cock.” AJ whispered, moving his tight ass up. Chris hissed as the cool air hit his dick before being engulfed by tight heat again. He licked his lips and smacked AJ’s bottom, watching it jiggle as he started a slow, riding rhythm.

“What do you like about it?”

“I like how thick it is. Aaah... you fill me up just right.” AJ moaned. His ass sunk deep. 

“Damn straight, I do.” Chris smacked AJ’s bouncing ass and closed his eyes. He grabbed AJ’s bouncing butt and massaged it. AJ’s body tighten around Chris, and Chris final thought was how the audience would react to this. Some boos as Chris degraded their favorite like this. He thought, good, let them know how much of a slutty bitch AJ was. 

Chris’ gut tightened. The need for relief spread through out his body and he started meeting AJ’s bounces. He reached around and stroked AJ, helplessly trying to keep rhythm. He thrust up hard, enjoying the music of AJ’s gasp before AJ came inside his hand.

AJ tighten and twitched around him. Soon relief spread out of him and he thrust up into something warm and wet. He held AJ’s hips steady before pulling him off. AJ curled up his hot body against Chris’ side. Chris stroked AJ’s back and wiped his filthy hand against AJ’s lips.

As AJ licked Chris’ fingers clean, Chris couldn’t help but chuckle. Yes, if only the audience knew about how dirty they were, maybe they wouldn’t like him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SpaMightWrite for the beta read and HerrWozzeck for helping me write dirty talk.  
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
